The Impasse
by cindyg87
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella Swan es la Editor en Jefe de una exitosa revista. La vida para ella es simple y alegre hasta que Edward Cullen toma el mando de la Editorial Cullen, y se convierte en su nuevo jefe poniendo su mundo de cabeza. TODOS HUMANOS/ UNIVERSO ALTERNO.


_Twilight y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta maravillosa y divertida historia es de la ingeniosa __BittenInCA. _

_Lo único que me adjudico es la traducción._

_Les aseguro diversión, drama y mucho lemmon. Es una de mis historias preferidas y me da gusto poder compartirla con ustedes. Sólo recuerden que las notas de autor originales estarán señaladas con negrita; y si yo llegara a comentar en las próximas publicaciones, para diferenciarme lo haré con letra cursiva._

_Actualizaré semanalmente. _

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El Poder de las Trusas Blancas**

**Edward **

Odio empacar. Si hay una cosa que disfruto sobre el hecho de tener dinero es que estoy en un jet privado rumbo a Nueva York, mientras que las personas a las que les pagué están de vuelta en mi casa de Los Angeles empacando todas mis pertenencias y cerrando mi casa.

Renuncié a mi puesto como Director Ejecutivo de una renombrada compañía editorial en LA sin previo aviso, después de que mi padre en pleno ataque de pánico llamó la semana pasada.

El hombre que mi padre escogió como Director Ejecutivo de nuestra compañía familiar había sido su buen amigo, Aro Volturi. El mismo Aro había puesto en peligro de quiebra a Editorial Cullen en varias ocasiones. Debido al trabajo duro y la diligencia de empleados clave, el negocio fue reconstruido en cada ocasión. La semana pasada, Aro abandonó el país y hasta el momento su paradero es desconocido. Al igual que el de los $126 millones de dólares de fondos de la compañía que se llevó con él.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos recordando el sonido de la voz de mi padre mientras me rogaba que viniera a Nueva York, "Por favor Edward, si la Editorial Cullen sobrevive a este desastre entonces debe ser un Cullen quien este al mando desde ese día en adelante. No podemos confiar nunca más en alguien externo a la familia, a pesar de lo bien que pensemos conocerlo."

Mi padre nunca ha tenido madera para este negocio; fue su padre con quien compartía mi nombre, que era un magnate de la industria editorial, quien construyó el imperio que Editorial Cullen antes era. Mi padre acudió a la Escuela de Medicina y bajo su cargo el negocio familiar lentamente fue decayendo.

Inmediatamente me mandó el portafolio de la compañía aquella noche y pasé el resto de la semana y el fin de semana entero depurando seis cajas de estados financieros. Descubrí que de las más de 100 revistas que la compañía actualmente publicaba, sólo unas cuantas estaban dejando ganancias. De esas cuantas revistas, era sólo una la que sobresalía del resto. La revista de moda llamada Haute dejó 10 veces más ganancias que el resto de las publicaciones juntas.

Mientras seguía revisando Haute me percaté de que esto venía sucediendo desde que la actual Editor en Jefe, Isabella Swan, tomó el mando un año y medio atrás.

Ella había sido promovida como Editor en Jefe interina pero como había logrado un drástico cambio con las publicaciones de sus dos primeros números, se quedó con el puesto permanentemente. El segundo número fue histórico hasta donde la publicación estaba en ese momento, de hecho ella se puso en la portada. Cuando escuché por primera vez de esto, mi reacción inicial fue de disgusto por ese tipo de arrogancia. Pronto me di cuenta que ella había tomado una decisión astuta y fue una idea ingeniosa.

En la portada usó una vestido strapless negro de Valentino. El largo del vestido llegaba hasta el piso con una abertura en su muslo y usó unos tacones muy altos. Su largo y castaño cabello estaba estilizado de manera parecida al de Veronica Lake. Sus labios pintados rojo sangre hacían luminosa y casi traslucida su pálida piel. Sus ojos eran oscuros y ahumados y lucía como un pecado. Estaba rodeada por modelos en esmoquin que peleaba por su atención, pero ella los ignoraba a todos recargándose en la columna del edificio del Ballet de la Ciudad de Nueva York, con una copa de champagne en una mano y su blackberry en la otra. El titular de la revista decía: "Redefiniendo Haute".

Dentro se encontraba una carta del editor quien les hacía saber a sus lectores que Haute los comprendía. Los lectores amaban la moda de diseñadores, pero estaba fuera del alcance de la mayoría. Mensualmente, Haute insertó una sección llamada "Cosas de Haute". Informaba de lugares donde encontrar grandes ofertas, de cómo encontrar imitaciones en internet y tiendas económicas, cómo comprar vintage, etc. Las ventas del número casi se triplicaron por la noche, haciendo de aquella edición la más vendida hasta ese momento. Desde entonces ella ha superado esos números pero, aunque es bastante impresionante, esa no era la razón por la cual secretamente mantenía la copia de una revista de moda para damas al fondo del cajón superior de mi escritorio durante un año y medio.

En la contraportada había otra foto de Isabella usando un par de apretadas y blancas trusas para hombre y una camiseta interior. Se apreciaba ligeramente las sombras de sus pezones pero en una manera casi inocente, era algo en que lo esperabas ver a tu novia vestir mientras veías televisión en la cama. Su cabello estaba suelto y revuelto, parecía como si acabara de tener sexo. Su maquillaje lucía muy natural y su rostro parecía limpio y luminoso con labios rosados y carnosos. El pie de foto decía, "Hermosa en todo lo que vistes". Era tan bella que te paraba el corazón. Reaccionaba a la foto cada vez que la miraba, demonios incluso cada vez que pensaba en ella. El éxito de esa edición era un testimonio del poder de las trusas blancas.

Haute se las había arreglado sola para mantener a flote a la Editorial Cullen y eso tenía que cambiar de inmediato. Era tiempo de recortar estorbos y cerrar algunas de las revistas que habían sido peso muerto durante tanto tiempo y reconocer a otras que tenían potencial.

En la parte trasera del jet, mi más confiable amigo Jasper Whitlock estaba durmiendo por la resaca de la fiesta de despedida. Pasaríamos el resto de la semana decidiendo que revistas debían ser eliminadas y cuáles debían reorganizarse, entonces la semana siguiente daríamos a conocer las noticias.

Sería hasta el final de la segunda semana que Editorial Cullen organizaría una fiesta de cóctel para dar la bienvenida a la nueva era. Todos los editores y personal clave asistirían al igual que la familia Cullen, incluyendo a mi hermano Emmett quien había rechazado la oferta de mi padre para convertirse en el nuevo Director Ejecutivo de Editorial Cullen. Al principio estaba sorprendido por el rechazo de Emmett, pero después de hablar con él entendí el por qué. Emmett preveía la eliminación de más de 30 publicaciones y simplemente él era demasiado noble como para hacerlo.

Miré mi reloj para darme cuenta de que aterrizaríamos en alrededor de 30 minutos. Jasper y yo tendríamos un almuerzo con Emmett en el hotel Plaza antes de reunirnos con Isabella Swan. Era imperante que si las noticias empezaban a filtrarse, ella se sintiera segura que su trabajo y su revista estaban a salvo. Lo último que necesitábamos era que nuestro único hacedor de dinero abandonara el barco a causa de rumores infundados.

Cerré mis ojos para tomar una corta siesta, puede ser la última vez que duerma en bastante tiempo.

XXX

**Bella**

"Alice, ¿no estás nerviosa en lo absoluto?" pregunté mientras me retorcía en mi silla.

Alice se rió de mi incomodidad, "¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? Tú eres la que está en un predicamento, no yo."

"Ja, ja, Alice, sabes que si me hundo tú vienes conmigo. En cualquier momento ellos podrían cortar la cabeza de la Reina y sus lacayos siempre son los que le siguen." Le di mi mirada más siniestra.

"Eso es cierto pero veo a mi Reina saliendo de esto bien librada. Vas a arrugar tu vestido si sigues así de inquieta Isabella, y arrugar un Chanel es un crimen contra la moda, así que basta ya."

Suspiré mirando abajo con remordimiento a mi vestido. Aún trataba de descifrar cómo es que me había metido en este desastre. ¿Cómo diablos ésta torpe y simple Isabella Swan que pareciera se viste en la oscuridad, se había convertido en la Editor en Jefe de una revista de moda? ¡Se suponía que debería estar trabajando en el New Yorker o el Economista por Dios santo! Bueno, la buena noticia es que en el momento de mi promoción; la revista para la cual Alice trabajaba se estaba desintegrando. Así que mi primer orden de negocio fue traerla junto con la gente en la que ella confiaba para Haute, incluyendo sus editores asociados, asistentes, fotógrafos, etc.

Inmediatamente le robé a su mano derecha Rosalie, quien lucía como si perteneciera al frente de una cámara, pero no detrás de ella. Era un golpe para mi autoestima cada vez que la miraba. Rosalie es leal y honesta y le caí bien enseguida lo cual era una rareza para ella. Otra de las cosas que me gustó de Rosalie, es que ella es absolutamente buena para liquidar cabezas y había mucha gente liosa en Haute que necesitaba irse.

Le di a Rosalie una lista de miembros que tenían que irse y todo ellos fueron despedidos en cuestión de días. Entonces le di un aumento y una oficina. Rosalie estaba concurrentemente contestando una llamada en el vestíbulo del Hotel Plaza donde estábamos almorzando, de ahí partiríamos a las oficinas corporativas donde conoceríamos al nuevo Director Ejecutivo de Editorial Cullen, Edward Cullen. Dios, espero que no tenga la cabeza metida completamente en el culo como Aro.

El camarero llegó a la mesa con nuestro almuerzo seguido por Rosalie.

"Estaba escuchando a escondidas a la anfitriona y adivina quién está justo del otro lado de restaurant tomando el almuerzo." Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente.

Levanté una ceja hacia ella mientras masticaba mi hamburguesa.

"¡Edward Cullen!" respondió rodando sus ojos. Rosalie estaba bajo la impresión de que él era un arrogante heredero indigno de su respeto. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que más o menos compartía su sentimiento.

Miré mi reloj y aún teníamos 30 minutos antes de que la reunión empezara. Le hablé al camarero, "Ponga esto para llevar por favor." Rosalie y Alice me lanzaron miradas furiosas.

"¿Qué demonios Bella?" Rosalie alzó la voz, se ponía incluso más perra cuando estaba hambrienta.

Le rodé los ojos, "Calma Rosie, comeremos de camino en el auto. Quiero congraciarme con el nuevo jefe." Sonreí perversamente.

El camarero trajo los paquetes de nuestros almuerzos en una bolsa grande y le pedí que la enviara al auto. No podíamos llevar cargando semejante bolsa para nuestra siguiente maniobra.

Había aprendido al inicio de mi carrera como editor en jefe a llevar tarjetas de notas personalizadas conmigo a todas partes, tomé una y escribí un rápido mensaje entregándosela al camarero.

"Por favor entregue esta nota y una botella de Glenfiddich 40 años a la mesa del Sr. Edward Cullen de mi parte y añádalo a mi cuenta." Luego le entregué un billete de $100 dólares. "Asegúrese de llevarlo mientras nos estemos yendo," le guiñé al apuesto camarero quien me dio una sonrió cómplice.

Esperamos hasta que el mesero asintiera y se dirigiera hacia la mesa, "Vámonos señoritas," dije. Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta, Alice, Rosalie y al último yo, y justo cuando llegué a la puerta volteé, lo miré a los ojos por un instante saludándolo y me giré sobre mis talones para irme.

Me mantuve como si nada ocurriera pero en cuanto me acomodé en el asiento trasero del Town Car [auto de lujo de Lincoln®], prácticamente les grité a Rosalie y Alice. "¿Lo vieron?" las dos negaron con sus cabezas."Creo que justo ahora tuve un orgasmo," suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza atrás. "Estoy en problemas chicas."

XXX

**Edward**

Emmett ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa cuando nosotros llegamos para el almuerzo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto así que pasamos un rato poniéndonos al tanto y riéndonos de nuestras respectivas hazañas. Estábamos terminando de almorzar cuando el camarero trajo una botella de Glenfiddich 40 años y me entregó un sobre. Jasper y Emmett alzaron sus cejas inquisitivamente, y yo miré al camarero, "¿De parte de quién?"

El señaló hacia la puerta, "La mujer que se está yendo lo envió de parte suya."

Justo en ese momento ella volteó y encontró mi mirada saludando por un breve segundo, Isabella Swan, "¿De verdad acaba de sonreírme?"

Emmett y Jasper se rieron, "Ábrelo amigo." Emmett me apresuró.

Abrí el sobre para encontrar una tarjeta Cartier, una muy pesada tarjeta personalizada, que destilaba sofisticación y clase. Desdoblé la hoja y arriba con caligrafía en color azul zafiro su nombre estaba escrito a mano "Señorita Isabella Swan" y con estilo femenino escribió, "¡Bienvenido a mi vecindario, salud por un comienzo genial!" antes de que pudiera detenerme traje la nota a mi nariz e inhalé y luego cerré mis ojos esperando.

"Amigo, ¿qué demonios fue eso?" se burló Emmett.

Observé la botella por un instante y luego llamé al camarero, las botellas de Glenfiddich 40 años son caras pero ella la compró en el bar del Hotel Plaza.

"¿Cuánto costó ésta?" pregunté.

"Tres mil quinientos dólares señor," respondió. Sonreí con aire de suficiencia, a pesar de mí mismo, estaba intrigado por ella. Miré de nuevo al camarero.

"¿Fuiste su camarero en esta ocasión?"

"Sí señor."

"¿Qué pidió de almuerzo?"

El camarero sonrió, "Ella ordenó una hamburguesa con tocino, cebollas salteadas y papas fritas con aderezo ranchero. Pidió una coca como bebida, y no de dieta." Con eso él se volteó y se marchó. Miré de vuelta a la botella sobre la mesa.

"Creo que me acabo de venir en mis calzones."

Emmett se burló, "¡No me imaginaba que las mujeres comieran así, nunca!"

"Esa no era cualquier mujer, era Isabella Swan." Dije en voz baja.

Emmett y Jasper me miraron con sus bocas abiertas.

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que la Editor en Jefe de la revista de moda más rentable y de élite en existencia, estaba sentada justo aquí en el Hotel Plaza comiendo una hamburguesa con tocino y papas fritas?" preguntó Jasper incrédulo. "Creo que me acabo de venir en mis calzones." se rió.

Agarré la botella y dejé unos billetes en la mesa, "Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde."

Nos acomodamos en la sala de conferencias tan sólo unos minutos antes y la secretaría de Emmett anunció la llegada de Isabella Swan a la 1:30 en punto.

"Muéstrale el camino por favor," le contestó Emmett.

En el mismo orden en el que salieron del restaurant ellas entraron a la sala de conferencia. Primero una pequeña mujer de cabello negro y en mechas cortas con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. Su rostro era claro y brillante y su andar era tan ligero que parecía saltar. Estaba vestida impecablemente, pero no en un traje de negocios común, lucía bastante a la moda, obviamente como un editor asociado a Haute. Siguiéndola estaba una muy alta rubia que sólo podía describirse como magnifica. Usaba una apretada falda negra de vestir que se envolvía alrededor y anudaba al frente y, como si su estatura natural no bastara, calzaba unas sandalias de tacón de aguja altísimas.

La última en entrar fue Isabella, se me atoró el aliento mientras la vi de cerca por primera vez. Portaba un entubado vestido negro que llegaba justa debajo de su rodilla y parecía ser cachemira. Acompañado por una chaqueta Chanel. Clásica, tal como ella lo es. Su largo cabello estaba sujeto en un moño suelto a la altura de la nuca y parecía estar asegurado por un único y exquisito prendedor. Hubiera vaciado mi cuenta bancaria por jalar ese prendedor y recorrer mis dedos a través de su cabello. Sus piernas estaban descubiertas y llevaba unas sandalias negras con suelas rojo sangre, probablemente un regalo del propio diseñador. Para cuando finalmente mi mirada llegó a su rostro y me percaté de esos rosados y carnosos labios con los que había soñado tantas veces, tuve que elegir en mantenerme sentado o recibir una demanda por acoso sexual.

Las señoritas tomaron asiento sin rodeos y por un instante la sala permaneció tranquila y silenciosa hasta que Isabella se rió ligeramente, "Bueno, no conseguiremos trabajar mucho de esta modo, así que propongo que yo comience. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la Editor en Jefe de la revista Haute." Ella señalo a su derecha. "Esta es la señorita Alice Brandon y es la Asistente del Editor en Jefe en Haute y la fuerza creativa detrás del éxito de la revista." Señaló a la rubia. "Y ella es la señorita Hale."

Levanté una ceja inquisitiva y brevemente miré a Emmett y Jasper quienes tenían expresiones de confusión similares. "¿Y cuál es el cargo de la Srta. Hale?"

Bella sonrió y sacudió un poco los hombros, "En realidad no nos gusta encasillar a Rosalie con etiquetas, pero creo que si tuviéramos que hacerlo, su cargo oficial sería Asistente Superior de Editor en Jefe."

Estaba más y más intrigado y entretenido por esta mujer a cada segundo que pasaba. "¿Tiene un cargo no oficial?"

Bella se giró hacia Rosalie. "¿Tienes un cargo no oficial Rosalie?"

Rosalie volteó su mirada azul como hielo hacia mí y casi temblé.

"Supongo que sería Directora patea culos, revienta pelotas, será mejor que cumplas con tu puto trabajo a tiempo y lo hagas bajo el presupuesto porque despediré tu culo y te enviré por UPS tus mierdas personales a tu casa, en Jefe. Oh, y llámame Rosalie, esa mierda de Srta. Hale no va conmigo."

Amaré odiar a Rosalie, y no necesitaba mirar bajo la mesa para saber que Emmett tenía una erección. Isabella y Alice parecían tratar de contener sus risas, pues obviamente ellas esperaban que esto pasara.

Mis labios temblaban, ya que ésta iba resultar ser una reunión muy interesante, "Soy Edward Cullen y soy el nuevo Director Ejecutivo de Editorial Cullen." Señalé a mi derecha, "Éste es mi hermano Emmett Cullen, es Vicepresidente de Operaciones Norteamericanas y de los tres que estamos aquí en la mesa; él ha estado con la compañía por más tiempo, así que por lo menos al principio, se percatarán que acudiré a él a menudo."

Miré a mi izquierda y tuve que mirar de nuevo, Jas estaba intensamente follando con la mirada a Alice al otro lado de la mesa y ella parecía ser una participe activa. Lo pateé discretamente debajo de la mesa y luego continué con las presentaciones. "Éste es Jasper Whitlock. Él es Vicepresidente Superior a cargo de operaciones, lo que básicamente significa que él es la versión no-Cullen de Emmett. Ahora que nos hemos todos conocido, quisiera agradecerte por el regalo de bienvenida. Eso fue muy considerado de su parte, el Glenfiddich 40 años es mi favorito."

Isabella cálidamente me sonrió. "Sí, lo sé." Respondió con aire de suficiencia. "Glenfiddich 40 años en las rocas."

Mis ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa. "Muy impresionante. ¿Cómo lo supo?" me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando me encontré inclinándome, pero lentamente me reincorporé esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Me sonrió en respuesta. "Es mi trabajo saber cosas como esa Sr. Cullen. Ahora, ¿a qué debemos el honor, las damas y yo, de habernos sido otorgada la primera cita con el nuevo Director Ejecutivo de Editorial Cullen?"

"Srta. Swan, tal vez no sabré cuál es su bebida de preferencia pero puedo decirle que su revista es por mucho, la más rentable publicación bajo el amparo de Editorial Cullen. ¿Está al tanto de eso?"

Otra sonrisa. Joder, quisiera besar esa pequeña sonrisita engreída justo ahora de su rostro.

"Rosalie," dijo volteando a ver a la rubia. Todos pusimos atención a Rosalie quien sonrió, deleitándose por ser el centro de atención.

"La Revista Haute es la más exitosa revista vendida por Editorial Cullen, cuenta con 10 veces más suscriptores que la siguiente más exitosa publicación de la compañía, y hace el 23% adicional de las ventas en los quioscos de prensa y atrae el 163% adicional en las ventas de anuncios. Opera gastando el 6% menos que la siguiente revista más rentable de Editorial Cullen y el 36% menos que nuestra competencia, que es Vogue. Básicamente hacemos todo mejor y por menor cantidad de dinero porque somos más inteligentes, rápidos y sabemos qué demonios estamos haciendo."

Necesitaba quitarle esa mujer a Haute y contratarla.

Aclaré mi garganta y miré a Emmett quien en ese momento estaba follando con la mirada a Rosalie. La cual le estaba echando en cambio una mirada furiosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con éstos muchachos?

Carraspeé para llamar su atención. "Sí, excelente. Sólo le quería advertir que Editorial Cullen estará haciendo una reorganización masiva comenzando tan pronto empiece la siguiente semana. Con eso en mente, quiero asegurarle que en cuanto a Haute respecta, sólo habrá pequeños cambios que exigiré. Así que si los rumores comienzan a salir volando, como sabemos que pasará, por favor estén tranquilas de que en realidad se trata de meros rumores."

Les sonreí a las señoritas tranquilizadoramente y que Dios me ampare porque obtuve exactamente la reacción opuesta a la que esperaba.

"Cuando habla de pequeños cambios, ¿exactamente a que se refiere?" preguntó Isabella.

"Bueno, les pediremos una reducción del 10 % de presupuesto en general. Será totalmente su decisión dónde esos recortes será hechos pero es el 10% lo que estamos pidiendo." Aún sonreía y estaba confiado de que esta petición era mínima para una revista que trabajaba con el presupuesto de Haute, pero ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

"Pueden pedir todo lo que quieran pero la respuesta es no. No recortaré ni un dólar de mi presupuesto operativo y tampoco lo consideraré." Estaba completamente calmada, su rostro tranquilo y profesional, en completa contradicción con sus palabras.

"Señorita Swan, le pido disculpas, me malinterpreté. Su jefe, el hombre que maneja la compañía que la emplea a usted y que coincidentemente soy yo, le está exigiendo un recorte de presupuesto del 10 %. Entiendo que resulta difícil decidir dónde sería mejor hacer el recorte, así que me tomé la libertad de analizar su presupuesto operativo. Aquí están algunas sugerencias que reuní. Jasper, por favor muéstraselas."

Jasper le pasó el documento a Isabella, quien lo abrió y revisó las primeras páginas y luego lo cerró con un movimiento de su muñeca.

"Creo que es tiempo de que usted y yo hablemos en privado Sr. Cullen," me miró con absoluto desprecio lo que hizo que mi polla se estremeciera sin piedad.

Alice y Rosalie, ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta. Asentí con la cabeza a Jasper y Emmett para que también se marcharan.

Una vez que estuvimos solos, Isabella se levantó, tomó el folder dirigiéndose al lado de la mesa en la que me encontraba, donde puso el documento frente a mí y se sentó al borde de la mesa. Me tuve que recargar un poco atrás para mirarla. Me maravillé con la brillantez de ese movimiento, ella me estaba demostrando quién estaba a cargo y por mucho que quisiera estrangularla por provocarme, le quería aplaudir igualmente.

"Sus sugerencias parecen enfocarse alrededor de la disminución y congelación de salarios y despidos. Eso era justo lo que esperaba cuando trajo a colación el tema de recorte de presupuestos y es por eso que mi respuesta fue y sigue siendo no. Adicionalmente, la próxima vez que usted decida cuestionar mi inteligencia en frente de mi equipo de trabajo, usted va atestiguar exactamente por qué es que mi revista es la más exitosa, no sólo en esta compañía sino también en general. Rosalie dio justo al blanco cuando dijo que nosotros lo hacemos mejor, más rápido y con menos dinero que ningún otro. Si usted quita un centavo de mi presupuesto, estará disminuyendo la calidad del producto que yo produzco y temo no ser capaz de poner en riesgo mi nombre por un producto pobremente producido. Siendo usted un Cullen imagino que esto es algo que entiende por completo."

¡Todo lo que entiendo en este momento es que quiero tirarte en esta mesa de conferencias y follarte hasta que los dos nos desmayemos de cansancio o deshidratación, o ambos!

"Señorita Swan, actualmente está bajo contrato con Editorial Cullen. Amenazas infundadas no hacen ningún bien y me dificultan tomarla enserio." Mi declaración salió mucho más dura de lo que pretendía, sin embargo era verdad.

Ella se inclinó más cerca hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a meros centímetros de distancia. "Debería de conseguirse una asistente que valga la pena Sr. Cullen. Tal vez Rosalie podría recomendarle a alguien. Mi contrato acaba este año, en 4 meses para ser exactos. Así que deberíamos renegociar pronto, muy pronto. Voy a dejar este folder de fantasía con usted, quizás su incompetente asistente pueda gastar su tiempo reciclándolo. También debería saber Sr. Cullen, que ningún contrato me impedirá dejar la integridad de mi nombre intacta. Lo dejaría llevarme a la corte, pero viendo que Editorial Cullen no tiene efectivo justo ahora, no veo posible que eso pase a menos que pida un préstamo. Dudo que algún banco esté dispuesto a respaldar ese dinero a un rango de interés razonable. Y, hablando de los problemas de falta de efectivo de Editorial Cullen, Haute se las ha arreglado sola para salvar esta compañía 4 veces en 18 meses. Ya he decidido cómo generaré negocios extras para sacarnos de nuevo de este predicamento. Tal vez su secretaría pueda llamar y hacer una cita para discutir los detalles."

Dicho eso, se levantó de la mesa y tomó cortos y rápidos pasos que causaron que sus caderas se movieran de la manera más sensual y adorable que jamás haya atestiguado. Se detuvo para agarrar su bolso y luego continuó, antes de pausar en la puerta. "Por cierto, disfrute la botella de Glen," y con eso se marchó.

Unos instantes después, Emmett y Jas regresaron a la sala de conferencias.

Jas miró inseguro. "Bueno, ¿cómo te fue?" preguntó.

Sonreí hacia la puerta por la cual Isabella se había ido. "¡Creo que me acabo de venir en mis calzones!"

* * *

**N/A**

**¿Podría estar más entusiasmada con esta historia?**

**Si han leído mis demás historias sabrán que esta es un poco diferente para mí. Estaba ya algo cansada del Edward y Bella adolescentes, así que los hice un poco más grandes en esta ocasión.**

**También, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero esta historia está orientada a la moda. Estaré posteando links de los atuendos de los personajes en mi perfil si es que se encuentran descritos dentro de la historia.**

**Por favor pasen a comentar y déjenme saber qué es lo que opinan.**

**xoxo,**

**B~**

_Nota del traductor._

_Añadiré al final de cada capítulo los links de los atuendos._


End file.
